


Cubicles II

by lucky7girl



Series: The Cubicles Trilogy [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky7girl/pseuds/lucky7girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard takes Frank out on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cubicles II

Frank ran his fingers through his freshly washed hair. He had actually combed it tonight after he'd emerged from the shower. Normally Frank didn't give much thought to the way he looked but he wanted to look handsome tonight.

It was the night of their first date. After three days of pretending nothing was different between them at work, they could finally be together. They had mainly avoided each other, except for a few flirtatious emails they exchanged during the day, from their personal accounts. Gerard had insisted in taking Frank out on a proper date and Frank couldn't refuse. So it was set. Gerard would be there any minute to pick him up, and Frank felt like he was going to be sick. He dug through his drawer to find a clean pair of jeans without any holes in the knees and settled for a Ramones T-shirt. He didn't want to appear too formal, even thought the Italian restaurant Gerard has suggested was one of the more upscale places in town. Frank didn't care what anyone thought. He did grab his nice leather jacket out of the back of the closet just for good measure.

He heard a knock on the door as he was tying the laces to his new black Chucks and he yelled for Gerard to come in; it wasn't locked.

He stood up and saw him. Black hair, freshly washed and smelling like citrus. He was wearing a suit. Suddenly Frank felt self- conscious for not dressing as nice.

"I didn't know this was a black tie affair," Frank said.

Gerard looked down at his newly polished black shoes, like he always did when he was nervous.

"It's ok, dude, I can change," Frank smiled and turned toward his bedroom.

"No, don't," Gerard stopped him. "You look great."

Frank turned around and saw that Gerard had been looking at his butt.

"Like what ya see?" Frank asked playfully.

"Very much," Gerard said with that one-sided smile Frank loved. Frank's heart skipped a beat.

"Come here, Frank."

Frank walked slowly toward Gerard. He wasn't sure what to expect.

"I wrote another song," Gerard said, pulling Frank close to him so he could whisper in his ear. "I wanna kiss you all over."

"Dude, Exile beat you to that one like, what, 30 years ago?"

Frank had barely finished the sentence before Gerard firmly planted his lips on Frank's mouth, and then moved to his neck.

"Fuck, that's hot," Frank sighed, tipping his head back slightly to allow Gerard better access. He had fantasized about this non-stop since "the song incident" a few days prior.

Gerard continued kissing his neck, being very careful not to leave a mark. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist and pulled their bodies closer, as Gerard moved back up to kiss him full on the mouth. Frank opened his lips to give Gerard full access to his tongue, while Gerard moved his hands to Franks's back, pulled his shirt out of the back of his pants and eased it up, bunched in one hand, exposing Franks's skin to the cool air in his apartment. Frank inhaled deeply as Gerard slipped his other hand down the back of Franks's jeans and ran one finger up the crack of Frank's ass. Shivers ran up Franks's spine at the touch and he nearly fell to his knees.

Gerard pulled back from kissing him and smiled. "We need to get going," he told him. "Our reservation is at eight. I'm sorry, you looked so good, I just couldn't help myself."

"Well, thanks a lot for getting me all worked up," Frank said, tucking his shirt back into the back of his jeans. "I thought I really _was_ going to have to change my pants."

Gerard smiled and took ahold of Frank's hand and led him toward the door. Frank thought Gerard's hand was very warm. He still felt nervous about the fact Gerard was his boss, but Gerard had assured him that they would make it work. They had been very careful at the newspaper office, avoiding each other in the hallway, making it a point to get their coffee from the breakroom at different times. It was business as usual. Except for that one time in the copy room when Gerard surprised Frank by coming up behind him and pressing his body into Franks. He had whispered in his ear, "I can hardly wait to really bend you over like this," Gerard had said, grinding into Franks's backside and sending him into a frenzy. And then he was gone as quickly as he had appeared. Frank was left breathless and aroused. He had had to go into the bathroom and jerk off before he could return to his desk and concentrate on his work.

Gerard let go of Franks's hand to dig into his pocket for the keys to his Trans Am and Frank sauntered over to the passenger side and reached for the door handle.

"Wait, let me get the door for you," Gerard said and hurried over to where Frank was standing.

"What do I look like, a damsel in distress?" Frank laughed and let Gerard open the car door for him.

"I just want to do this date right," Gerard said, looking nervously at his shoe. Frank smiled and took a seat in the Trans Am waiting for Gerard to get behind the wheel.

Gerard started the car and put it into gear, easily merging into the traffic on Franks's busy street. A shiver ran up Frank's whole body when Gerard reached over and took his hand, squeezing his fingers into his own. Gerard turned to Frank and smiled that half-smile Frank adored and Frank just smiled and looked down at their hands intertwined with each other.

The restaurant was rather quiet when they arrived and they were ushered right in to their table. Gerard held Frank's hand until he let go to pull Frank's chair out for him. Frank laughed at Gerard's chivalry and sat down in his chair, worried that he might be too nervous to eat.

"So," Gerard started after they both had their wine glasses filled. "That song I was telling you about. I wrote another one."

"Sweet," Frank said, taking a gulp of his wine. "What's the name of it?"

"Actually, I don't have a title for it yet," Gerard answered. "Maybe you can help me with it. It's gonna need your guitar expertise, anyway."

"Awesome," Frank said as their dinner arrived. It looked delicious and suddenly Frank was starving, despite his nervousness.

"Frank, can I ask you something personal?" Gerard said as he twisted his spaghetti around his fork.

"Sure," Frank said, his appetite suddenly waning.

"Have you ever," Gerard paused as if he was searching for the right words. "Been with a guy before?"

"What?" Frank asked, a bit confused, but then he realized what Gerard was asking him.

"No, um, no, actually I haven't," Frank said, hoping the conversation would not become awkward. But Gerard had a calmness about him that made Frank feel very comfortable. "I've never actually been in a serious relationship before," Frank started. "I mean, yeah, I've been with plenty of chicks."

_Oh shit, that sounded bad_ , Frank thought to himself.

"I mean..." Frank started, turning beet red.

"No, it's okay," Gerard laughed softly. "I was just, trying to get some idea..."

"Gotcha," Frank said waving his hand in front of his face. "I understand, dude."

"Ok," Gerard blushed. "So, um, was there anything in particular that you liked?"

Frank couldn't believe he was discussing this over dinner. With his boss.

"Well," Frank began, thinking. "There was this one chick I met at a party. I was totally hammered, of course. She was cute, as far as chicks go. Had real short, black spikey hair. I think her name was Alice. She was totally into me, so I though, 'what the fuck'. I took her home with me.

"Man was this chick freaky," Frank went on. "We got into bed and she told me to lie on my stomach." Frank began to feel a little bad about telling Gerard this story, but Gerard seemed very interested.

"I was nervous at first, but she started kissing my neck," Frank looked down and smiled. "You know I like that."

Gerard smiled and nodded. He knew.

"She kissed all down my back, going very slowly," Frank continued, hoping Gerard was making a mental note.

"Then she did something really weird," Frank said, getting embarrassed again. "She, uh, stuck her tongue in my asshole."

Gerard nearly choked on the drink of wine he had just taken.

"Yeah, dude. I was freaked out!" Frank said. "She told me to relax, but do you know how hard it is to relax when someone's tongue is in your asshole?" Frank asked, taking a drink. "I'll tell you, it is very hard."

"I'm sure it was very hard," Gerard laughed and Frank smiled at the pun.

"You have no idea," Frank said, agreeing. "Anyway, so then she sticks her finger in there. Not with her tongue, of course. She, uh, took that out. Thank God," Frank went on.

"Man, I can't believe I'm fuckin' telling you this," Frank said, his face getting red again.

"No, it's okay," Gerard said. "I'm actually enjoying it."

"You sick fucker," Frank laughed. "But seriously. She stuck her finger inside of me and hit this one spot. Holy shit. It felt amazing."

"Your prostate, probably," Gerard informed him.

"Yeah, well, shows what I know about the male anatomy," Frank joked. "She started massaging it. Fuck. I came all over my bed. I didn't even get the chance to fuck her."

"What a shame," Gerard said, nearly choking on his wine again.

"What's the matter," Frank asked.

"Nothing at all," Gerard answered, trying to compose himself. "I'm just... that was a really hot story."

"Oh, I see," Frank smiled. "Pervert."

"So, um, your turn," Frank said.

"What?" Gerard was puzzled.

"What do you like? What have you done?" Frank was very curious.

"Well," Gerard began. "I've never been in a serious relationship either. I was always too busy with school and then work.

"But, you know, I got around a little."

"Dudes, chicks? What?" Frank asked.

"Both, actually," Gerard told him.

"Have you ever, like, been fucked?" Frank was dying to know.

"No, I haven't, actually," Gerard answered.

"Ah, so you're a topper," Frank laughed

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Gerard said. "It's just kinda the way it always worked out, ya know?"

Frank didn't, really.

"I see," Frank said, suddenly feeling jealous.

"Frank, they were meaningless hookups," Gerard said, sensing his jealously. "I just wanted us to be honest about our experiences, and I don't want to do anything to hurt you. I want us to enjoy ourselves."

Frank felt better and started to relax a little. Maybe it was the wine getting to him, he wasn't sure, but he was suddenly very eager to leave.

Gerard paid the bill and helped Frank into his coat and the two headed out to the Trans am hand in hand. Frank let Gerard get the door once again and soon they were speeding through traffic to get to Frank's place. Gerard found a spot to park in front of Franks's apartment building and both of them sprang from the car, and up the stairs to Franks's door. Frank found his keys quickly and had no sooner unlocked his door, when he found himself pinned against the wall in the hallway.

"I can't wait any longer to fuck you," Gerard breathed into Franks's ear, and pulled his coat off with one hand. Frank started to unbutton Gerard's shirt while Gerard helped Frank out of his T-shirt. Gerard guided Frank to the bedroom where he sat down on his bed, kicked off his shoes and began to crawl backward, Gerard on top of him sucking on Franks's neck, making him moan as Gerard began to unbutton his jeans. He pulled them off and threw them on the floor as Frank settled into the mess of his unmade bed, blankets surrounding them. Gerard quickly pulled off his own pants and pressed his body down on Frank's. Frank had never felt anything like it.

Suddenly, Gerard stopped and reached for the cord to turn on the lamp beside the bed. Frank moaned his objection as Gerard studied his body in close detail, running his fingers around the borders of Frank's many tattoos.

"Wow, I never knew," Gerard said, studying every picture like it was a precious painting in an art gallery.

"Well, that's kind of the point if you want to get a real job," Frank answered with a smirk. Gerard was still studying his ink and Frank was becoming a bit impatient.

"How many?" Gerard asked him. Frank had lost count years ago.

"Oh, dude, I have no idea," Frank answered. Were they really going to discuss Frank's tattoos? He wondered.

"Did it hurt?" Gerard asked as he traced the outline of a dove on one of Frank's hips.

"Don't you have any?" Frank asked him.

"No," Gerard said. "I'm actually afraid of needles. I know. It's silly. Just getting a shot sends me into a panic."

"Have you ever wanted one?" Frank inquired.

"Well, there was this one time in high school. I was really into Black Flag. I wanted to get their logo tattooed on my arm," Gerard laughed.

"Dude, Black Flag was cool. But I'm glad you didn't," Frank laughed with him.

"Me too," Gerard smiled. Then he pressed his lips hard into Franks, taking him by surprise, as he forced his tongue into Frank's mouth. Frank returned the kiss, digging his fingers into Gerard's hair and pulling his black locks, causing Gerard to pull back from the kiss.

"That hurt," Gerard said with a smirk and Frank grabbed another handful and pulled harder.

"You're gonna pay for that," Gerard said playfully and bit Frank softly on the neck. Frank let out a small sigh and tipped his head back giving Gerard better access to the sensitive area.

Gerard gently grazed his lips over Franks skin and up to his ear where he let out a breath of hot air, sending shivers up Frank's spine.

"Can I fuck you?" Gerard breathed into Franks's ear.

"Yes, but please be careful," Frank said. He was a bit nervous about how this was all going to work.

"I will go slow," Gerard said. "and if anything hurts, just tell me and I'll stop."

Frank felt a little better. He trusted Gerard completely.

"So, like, do you have any lube or anything?" Gerard asked him.

"Oh yeah, dude, I score on a nightly basis," Frank joked.

"Seriously, do you have any Vaseline or something?" Gerard asked. "Or else this won't work."

"In the bathroom in the medicine cabinet," Frank said and Gerard went to retrieve it.

When he had found what he was looking for, he returned to the bed where Frank waited for him. Gerard crawled onto the bed and opened up the lid to the Vaseline and stuck three fingers in. Frank watched in fascination.

Slowly and gently, Gerard spread Frank's knees apart and settled in between his legs. Frank was going crazy with anticipation and he gasped when Gerard inserted one finger into his hole. It was cold, but he liked the way it felt. Gerard began fingering him and Frank let out a loud moan when Gerard's finger slid over his prostate. Gerard smiled and began massaging it.

"Here?" he said with a sly grin.

"Oh fuck yeah," frank breathed. "That feels fucking good!"

Gerard stopped and Frank whined his disapproval. Gerard surprised him by adding a second finger. Frank tensed a little at the added pressure as Gerard slowly began scissoring his fingers inside of Frank. Finally, a third finger was added to the mix and Frank thought it to be a little painful but still very pleasurable. Finally, Gerard pulled his fingers out and wiped them on Frank's bed and took a hold of Franks's hips.

"Ready, baby?" Gerard asked Frank. Frank was very ready.

"Do it," Frank said, and Gerard lined himself up and pushed into Frank, causing Frank to cry out. Gerard was bigger than Frank had imagined.

"You need to relax," Gerard said, soothingly, rubbing his hands over Frank's thighs. Frank let go of some of his tension and allowed Gerard to push all the way into him before letting out another cry.

"It hurts, Gerard," Frank exclaimed.

"Do you want me to stop?" Gerard asked him

"No, just give me a minute," Frank said as he took a deep breath and let it out. He really wanted to do this.

Gerard held very still and took ahold of Franks's dick and began slowly stroking him, running his soft thumb over the tip.

"Oh fuck," Frank said. "keep doing that, please" he almost begged. Gerard kept a steady pace, not too slow, not too fast while Frank opened his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. He'd never felt anything so good in his life. He moaned and swore as Gerard kept still inside him, stroking him and watching his beautiful body writhe with pleasure. It wasn't long before Frank began to feel the tension build inside his body and he knew he was close.

"God, I'm gonna explode any minute," Frank said.

"Do it for me, baby," Gerard bent down and whispered in Frank's ear and that was all it took. Frank let out a guttural moan and came into Gerard's hand as he stoked him through it.

Seeing Frank like that was more than Gerard could take, as his own tension had been building, watching Frank enjoying himself. Feeling Frank's hole tighten around him as he came pushed Gerard over the edge as he tried all he could to hold it back. He couldn't help himself as he pushed into Frank hard, groaning as Frank cried out in pain. Caught up in estacy, Gerard pulled out and thrust into Frank even harder this time as Frank screamed out in pain and grabbed Gerard's back, sinking his fingernails into Gerard's pale skin. The sensation of Frank's fingernails on his back added to the intense pleasure and he pushed into Frank one last time before coming to rest with his head buried in Franks's neck.

They laid like that for several minutes before their breathing was back to normal. Then Gerard pushed himself up with his arms and looked at Frank with a worried expression.

"I'm so sorry," Gerard said. "I couldn't stop and I hurt you." he looked like he might cry.

"It's okay, Frank said. "I'll be fine." 

_I just may not walk for a week_ , Frank thought to himself.

"No, it's not okay," Gerard said. "Seeing you like that and feeling you; I just couldn't stop."

"It's okay, I loved it," Frank said smiling and wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck. " _I love you_."

Frank's words took Gerard by surprise. He pulled away and looked into Frank's brown eyes.

"I love you, too," Gerard said and smiled. He moved to lie next to Frank and pulled the covers up over their bodies.

After several minutes Frank started to wonder about this new song Gerard had written.

"Hey, how about that new song you wrote? Will you sing it to me?" Frank asked.

In a soft voice Gerard began to sing the words and Frank new he was in love.

"Why don't you stay, right here," Gerard sang to Frank. "And I'll tell you that someone out there loves you after all."

The End.

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for iPhone](http://m.livejournal.com/iphone/link)._


End file.
